Famous Potter and My Love
by MandaRae17
Summary: What if Draco was in love? What if it was a forbidden love? What if Harry beat him to the girl? Read and find out. One-shot... Rated for mild language. Please review!


**Famous Potter and My Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own any characters, events, places, etc. from the Harry Potter series.

_Authors Notes: Re-Posting this because I am hoping to get some new readers for it. Looking back, I think this is what started me on being into Draco/Hermione stories (now pretty much my favorite). Funny, I used to not even consider Draco with any Gryffindor girl as a pairing, and I wrote this out of boredom, and I suppose the idea struck me. So, tell me what you think, I'd LOVE to hear anyone's input. I'm trying to get back into writing so I thought I'd re-post my old stories. I'm also re-doing and re-posting my other fic Harry Potter and the Discovery of Life - no idea how that's going to go but I'd love it if you took the time to go check it out and leave some feedback. Thanks!_

_Enjoy and review!_

Hello, I am Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of me. I am almost through with my seventh year at Hogwarts, my family is filthy rich, and my dad is a disgraced Death Eater. What a wonderful life it may seem like, but really, its not. My dad pushes me to follow in his footsteps, and I would if it wasn't for my damned heart.

I am in love with a wonderful girl. If only she wasn't a damned Gryffindor. You may wonder what my cause is for this sudden change of heart, but there is none. There has never been a change in heart, for when I laid eyes on that of Hermione Granger, I knew she was my one and only.

You see where this is taking me? Perhaps not. She was snatched from my grasp, for the famous Harry Potter, star of Gryffindor and the one who had defeated the Dark Lord, had swept her away over the summer before sixth year. My heart was torn, watching them cuddle on the Hogwarts Express that very same September. She is the beauty that dances in my dreams and the only woman who enters my mind when thinking of my future. Everything reminds of the wonderful Hermione Granger.

She fell head over heels for that boy, but what she needs is a man. She views me as a worthless slime ball; a stupid boy who tries to hurt her dearest Harry. Harry and Hermione have been friends since first year, the same year I decided that hating Harry would drive the thought of that bushy haired girl out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I called her a 'mudblood' and made fun of her hair and teeth, I could not keep myself from loving her.

A stupid prophecy messed everything up. They wouldn't be going out if Potter and the Dark Lord weren't destined to kill each other. Hermione thinks her caring for Potter is love. She thinks that if she doesn't 'love' him now, she won't be able to later. It's a stupid prophecy that keeps me from my love.

You may wonder how I know what the prophecy says. It is simple. My heart drove me to spy on my love, and that is when I heard it. Hermione was talking to her beloved Potter; they were conversing in low voices about a dreadful night in the fifth year. It was almost Christmas in sixth year. I soon knew what night they were speaking of at the mention of my name. It was the night they escaped Umbridge and went to the Ministry of Magic.

"If it wasn't for that little git, Malfoy, his stupid Dark family, and all their Death Eater friends, than he would be alive!" I had heard Potter saying.

"Harry, listen to me! That brainless git is as much to blame as V-Voldemort himself! And that prophecy too! I know you would love to just blame Malfoy, because I would too. But I know he's only half the problem," I heard Hermione say. I felt my heart sink at the words "brainless git", but I thought to myself 'She's half right! I'm brainless when I'm around her, and heartless when I'm not'. I only heard half of what Potter said next, as I was lost in thought of Hermione.

"- only I wasn't destined to be killed or kill Voldemort. You're right, that damned prophecy really screwed things up!" I imagine his sentence had started with "if". I grew happy and sad at the same time. Potter would someday be murdered or murder, and I could tell father what the prophecy said to help him. Yet, I couldn't tell father what the prophecy said, because Hermione could find out and that would ruin my chances with her.

That damned prophecy caused me more heartache than before, for I knew it was now nearly impossible to win the heart of my beloved Hermione.

For the first time in nearly ten years, I shed tears of grief that night. All because of a stupid prophecy.

Then, upon entering our seventh year, I thought this had to be the year I win over her heart. But of course, Potter took care of that all over again. He defeated the Dark Lord over Easter holidays, when he had taken Hermione hostage. When my father had owled me, telling me so, I planned to go after her myself, but once again, Potter beat me to it. This time, killing the Dark lord thoroughly.

It seemed as if Potter had made her fall in love with him all over again. It was sickening in a fairy-tale sort of way. It was Prince Charming rescuing the beautiful Damsel in Distress.

Then, only last weekend, after coming back to Hogwarts after going into the village of Hogsmeade, Potter proposed to her. Her eyes were full of tears, I knew because he did it in the Great Hall. It was even more of a sickening sight than before, watching them stare at each other with their eyes all teary and emotional.

I have come to learn to accept that Potter has won my love's heart. I have overheard wedding plans. I almost cried again over Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Potter after hearing a particular conversation between her and her maid-of-honor-to-be, Ginny Weasley. They were talking of wedding dresses, and then the subject changed to the honey-moon. Apparently, Hermione and Potter are planning to conceive a child on their honeymoon. It makes me sick to think about it. But I feel that if I say it aloud every day, it fades from my mind.

"Famous Potter and my love."

All because of a stupid prophecy.


End file.
